Stand
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Sofia and Elena both contemplate the inevitable confrontation they're eventually apt to have with the villains they've each encountered in the past before coming to the same conclusion.


Stand

Summary: Sofia and Elena both contemplate the inevitable confrontation they're eventually apt to have with the villains they've each encountered in the past before coming to the same conclusion.

Disclaimer: I neither own _Sofia the First_ nor _Elena of Avalor_.

A/N: This story's title is based on a song called "Stand" by Britt Nicole. In fact, I also have a video that I made to accompany the story, so to speak. :) If you're interested, check on YouTube and you can find it if you type in "Sofia and Elena – Stand Britt Nicole," and you should be able to find it. Hope you enjoy both!

A/N 2: Once again, thanks to all who've been reviewing and following/favoriting my stories. I appreciate the feedback so much. It helps me grow, and it often encourages me as well. Thanks to those who pointed out some things that I overlooked (I admit when I get in the writing mood, I sometimes get a bit carried away, lol). Thanks especially to MarionetteJ2X! I'm always thrilled to have new followers and readers of my stories, and it's an honor to see such kind words. I appreciate it! Again, thanks so much, everyone. You're the best! ~AquaTurquoise

PS: There should be an update on "Blackout" within the next week or so!

*Story*

In Enchancia, Sofia yawned as she stretched out against her window seat. She smiled sleepily while observing the dimly glowing stars in the sky. "Hmm, it would be pretty neat to be a star," she murmured tiredly before glancing down at her lightly shimmering amulet. "No, that wasn't a wish, so don't even think about it." She giggled as the jewel seemed to cease its actions and immediately collapse against her nightgown again.

Sofia sighed. Lately she'd gotten better grips on how her amulet was now able to work without Elena present, but she knew she still had a long way to go in order to perfect it. Sometimes she wondered if the owners before her had ever unlocked as many secrets as she had; somehow she sort of doubted it. Then again, who knew?

Yet again her mind began wandering. That was one bad thing about these calm, quiet nights when she didn't have someone interrupting her or when she wasn't preoccupied with other things: her mind went into what she could call 'what-if' mode. She frowned as a thought came to her. Here recently more than ever, she'd encountered so many people who had vowed 'vengeance' against her and/or her family and friends in some form or fashion. From Princess Ivy to Grimtrix, and even from Slickwell to the new problem-causer Prisma, and everyone in between.

Sofia groaned in dismay and clutched a pillow closer to herself. If she heard another cliché bad-guy parting speech such as " _You haven't heard the last of so-and-so!"_ …Well, she wouldn't likely do anything except prepare for that person when—not _if_ —he or she returned. She had no doubt in her mind that when all those she'd faced said it wasn't the last time she'd seen them that they were telling the truth. After all, that's what villains did.

Well, regardless, she wasn't too terribly worried. Okay, she was a _little_ concerned, but still… She had quite the strong force behind her. Her family always stood by her side and offered guidance and protection. Amber had more than proven herself as a competent and reliable resource here lately; the maturity she'd garnered was more than evident. She could always rely on her friends to be by her side too, especially her mentor and dear friend Cedric.

While it had taken some time and a whole lot of effort on his part, Cedric had shown that he was a noteworthy supporter to her. She'd always considered him one of her best friends, even if the sentiment hadn't always been echoed. However, in the last year or two, she'd noticed a change of heart. Now she felt like she knew why… A small smile formed on her face. It's amazing what honesty would do for people's perspectives and hearts.

Oh, and of course, the one comrade she could always count on (even if she didn't always realize it) was the Crown Princess Elena of Avalor. Elena in reality had gone through a lot of the same things Sofia had, yet the Avaloran princess had obviously suffered through much worse. From what Sofia could tell, her steadfastness had made her a lot stronger and a force to be reckoned with. When they were up against Shuriki, the other princess hadn't backed down. She couldn't. The loss of her parents must have stung deeply, causing a permanent metaphorical scar on her heart. Sofia couldn't even fathom that…and she didn't want to.

Still, she knew Elena would always be on her side. They had a bond the others couldn't understand. They were like sisters sort of… Either way, the young girl realized she had a whole team of people who would back her up if and when she had to face all those she'd defeated in the past. And if she was right in her thinking, that time was approaching faster than she cared to admit.

"Sofia?"

The girl turned and realized that Clover was sitting directly in front of her, using his paw to pat at her arm and get her attention. "Clover?"

"Sof, I've been calling your name for a while now. You didn't hear me?" He smirked as she giggled sheepishly and shook her head. "Off in that head of yours again, huh? What ya thinkin' about?"

"Just…wondering about the future is all… You know, since we've been up against so many bad guys, I was wondering when they were all going to come back for their revenge."

The bunny gave his friend a curious look. "So this is what princesses do for fun on a Friday night. Weird."

Sofia smiled at him. "Yeah. Guess I should head to bed." She blinked when he hopped to the floor. "Where are you going?"

"Wormy and I have a game of chess going on, and I'm determined to beat him this time."

The princess tilted her head. "I didn't know you knew how to play chess."

"I don't. Robin does." He grinned and hopped off. "Night, kid! See ya in the morning."

Sofia rolled her eyes in amusement before climbing into her bed and lowering herself under the covers. She stared into the darkness, willing away all the 'what-ifs' for now so she could rest. "Everything will be all right in the end," she assured herself with a gentle smile. "After all, I have confidence in myself and my friends." She clutched her amulet. "Together, we can do anything." With that positive thought in her mind, she fell asleep.

Meanwhile, in Avalor…

"You look terrible, Elena," Estéban acknowledged as his cousin trudged sleepily through the palace hallways that night. Admittedly, he was a bit concerned. Elena was usually so bubbly and energetic, so to see her looking rather sluggish was a bit worrisome. "Are you all right?"

"Huh?" The brunette turned her gaze to the chancellor and smiled kindly. "Oh, I'm fine, Estéban… I just haven't been sleeping too well."

"Perhaps you should stop staying up so late with Isabel and playing those silly games of yours."

She grinned. "Estéban, it's summer! That's what us young folk like to do on summer vacation." She smirked and nudged him playfully. "Or are you so old you've forgotten what it was like being a teenager on break?"

He chuckled. "Nice try, cousin, but really…get some rest, okay?"

The girl nodded, pleased that he was actually showing some concern. "I will. I promise." She offered him a brisk hug before turning and walking down the hallway toward her room. Once inside, she sat on her bed and sighed in frustration. "Zuzo?"

The spirit fox appeared from thin air as usual and floated around the princess playfully. "Evening, Princess!" he greeted cheerfully. "What's on your mind?"

"A lot," she admitted as she released her hair from its ponytail holder and allowed it to flow down her back and curl along the bed comforter. "Do you have any idea how many enemies I've made at this point?"

"Well, there's Shuriki, Orizaba, that weird ex-friend of your cousin's and his daughter, sometimes Doña Paloma…" He grinned as she gave him a pointed stare. "…Among others! But I digress. Why do you ask?"

"You ever think they're really going to come back and exercise some sort of revenge against me and Avalor?"

"Oh, I have no doubt!"

"Zuzo!"

"What? I'm just saying." He shrugged. "You're a powerful princess, Elena. You absorbed the magic in Sofia's amulet for forty-one years. You've got the scepter with its powers. You run a kingdom, for goodness sake. You're the prime sort of enemy any 'bad guy' would want." He smiled lazily. "But I wouldn't worry about it."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Why not? Why shouldn't I worry when I have to look after Isa and my grandparents, and the entire kingdom?"

"Because…look who you've got on your side." He gestured simply. "Mateo, the royal wizard who's helping you better control your powers so you don't blast an innocent squirrel to cinders."

Elena folded her arms. "Funny."

"Gabe, who is loyal to a fault and pretty strong and would do anything to protect you and the royal family." He continued as she nodded. "Naomi, who could send men crying to a corner with her sometimes scathing sarcasm and wit." He grinned as she laughed. "And let's not forget good old Estéban, whose knowledge of ancient traditions and customs isn't something to be underestimated. Who knows? That could come in handy. You've got a whole group of people on your side, Elena, including me! Even if—and when—people come back to challenge you, you won't be alone. You never were."

"I know…" She picked up her scepter and observed it carefully. "I've felt my parents with me all this time, and I know they're with me now. And even though Sofia and I don't share the amulet anymore, I know I'll always have an ally in her. For one so young, she's so strong and courageous."

Zuzo smiled in agreement. "Yep, she is. People underestimate her just as much as they do you, you know. It's something else you two share in common." He put his paws behind his head as he stretched in the air. "But I'll tell you something, Elena. Let them say what they want. If you keep them guessing, you'll always have the upper hand."

The princess smirked. "What great advice."

"Yeah, well, as your spirit guide, it's kind of my job…" He rolled over and grinned. "Any other crisis I can help you with before I head back to the spirit world?"

"Hmm, I guess not. But thanks for talking with me, Zuzo." She folded her hands into her lap. "I can't always talk with _Abuelo_ and _Abuela_ about stuff like this; they wouldn't understand. And my friends and Isa try, but again…they just don't have the same connection or experience."

"No problem. Trust me when I tell you that things will turn out fine." He waved a paw thoughtfully. "It's just sometimes you have to go through some stormy weather before you get the pretty flowers, if you know what I mean."

Elena nodded. "I do. Thanks, Zuzo." She bid him farewell as he vanished for the evening. "Hmm. Well, I guess no matter what happens, I've got people I can count on. I've got my powers. I've got…I've _got_ to stop talking to myself before Estéban tries to send me to the royal doctor." With a small chuckle at that thought, she set her scepter aside, dressed for bed, and relaxed in her bed as she stared upward, her eyes growing weary and heavy. "I'll always stand for this kingdom…" A smile found its way across her face as she turned over and closed her eyes. "…Because they've always stood for me."

The end


End file.
